dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story The dual between Don Karnage the wolf and Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus was about to began while the remaining pirates and Higher-for-Hire staff back off to create room, though Rey begins cutting the nets holding the Sea Duck. "Ready Riven?" Don asks examining his cutlass, "oh I'm ready" Riven retorts twirling one sword. In a flash Karnage whirls around and slashes at Riven who intercepts at the last minute, Riven retreats while Karnage stayed offensive with some more slashes and on one hits Riven's right-leg, the plesiosaur stumbles but doesn't back down, and after three moves Riven scores on Karnage's right-cheek, even so both still fought strongly, Karnage also pushing Riven into some boxes which fell over, then Riven trips Karnage, but the canine recovers only to find himself forced to run with Riven in pursuit, in one exchange Karnage loses his grip and the cutlass flies away, quickly he kicks Riven and runs to his weapon with Riven fallowing, Karnage manages to reclaim his sword just in time to intercept more blows from Riven, then uses a box as a shield, but Riven jumps over it and one slice of Riven pierces through another box, one swipe from Karnage creates a gash right into the wall when Riven ducked, who retaliates by punching Karnage in the face and after ducking from another swing rams Don, who pounds the fist with his cutlass into Riven's back, getting off he then uses his sword's hilt to punch Riven in the face, forcing him back, then after getting locked together Karnage retreats up a staircase but then turns around and throws his sword like a spear, missing Riven but hitting a protrusion of the wall, Riven thrusts his swords but Karnage clambers over him to retrieve his weapon, and by the time Riven moves to attack Don intercepts him again, then sends Riven falling down the stairs with a punch, Karnage fallows and pushes Riven back with more swings, Riven rolling over a box to gain distance while Karnage simply pulls it aside, quickly they lock blades again, creating sparks on a nearby railing on another staircase, Karnage runs up with Riven fallowing, the two exchanging blow after blow all the way to the top of the staircase, on one clash both of them dropped there weapons, Karnage rolls down the stairs toward his cutlass while Riven leaps over him, narrowly avoiding a hit from Don, Riven reaches his blades in the nick of time when Karnage strikes, blocking with one sword and attacking with the other: slashing Karnage on the torso, Karnage stumbles and falls on his back, when he tried to get up, Riven drew his right-sword dangerously close to Don's face, making him freeze. All the spectators couldn't believe it. "Wow" Baloo whistled, "still think you can beat me after last time dog-breath?" Riven taunts smirking, "I will admit: you are a worthy adversary plesiosaur-type-ninja, maybe even as good if not more than Baloo" Don admits, "well then I guess we'll be heading out now" Riven declares backing up a bit, "what are you-?" Karnage began until the Sea Duck's engines roared to life drawing everyone's attention: to the captain's disbelief, the nets holding the L16 were all cut off, and in the pilot's seat was Rey Eon the Eoraptor, "well you ready or what?" she jokes to her friends who got the gist after a second and climb aboard, Karnage leered at Riven, "you little sea-snake, you were distracting me this whole time" he concluded, "well, you're half-right" Riven admitted: in truth he still wanted to swordfight anyway, he then stomped on Karnage and runs to the control-panel that opens the Iron Vulture's entry-ramp, "what are you all waiting for? stop them!" Don demanded his pirates who were still standing dumbfounded at being played for fools (even though most were fools), but snapped back to reality from their captain's command and split into two teams: one going after the Sea Duck which starts driving around, the other after Riven, who acrobatically flips and leaps from any and all gunshots the pirates fire at him with their muskets, occasionally also deflecting with his swords, in no time he was at the panel, pressed the open-button and just when the pirates catch up he jumps down to the Sea Duck who drove right under him, "adios you goofballs" he bids before climbing into the conwing. By the time the airship's ramp finished opening, one pirate hastily pressed the close-button but it was too late: the good-guys escape by a small gap, courtesy of Riven taking the controls from Rey, "men to your planes, we must not let them getaway" Karnage directed, "but they just did" Dumptruck noted, "not yet they haven't" Don countered and hopped into his CT-37. As for the Higher-for-Hire gang, they were currently in the clear, until they wound up at Mirkle Pass, Riven didn't care though, anywhere was better than the open, Baloo and Kit didn't think the same though. "Not this place again" Kit groaned, "what's wrong with here?" Molly asks, "this is Mirkle-Pass, it's another route to Cape-Suzette, albeit faster, but trickier and more dangerous" Baloo explained, "yeah, most pilots who take this route pay the price, even Baloo here couldn't get through unscathed last time we flew through here" Kit added referencing Baloo's amnesia-experience, "what happened after last time?" Rey asks, "I uh, hit my head so hard during a jerk that I forgot literally everything: myself you guys how to fly, all that" Baloo described, "you mean you had amnesia!?" Rebecca gasped, "yes" Baloo admitted and at that moment, Riven was forced to turn to avoid a protrusion from the cliff without warning, "see? that's the danger we're in" Baloo complains, "well just because you and everyone else failed, doesn't mean I won't, so hang on and if you have any helmets, put them on" Riven declares twisting to the left to fit through a gap, then leveling while diving under a rock-bridge, "this is suicide" Kit screams, "and do you even know the odds of succeeding this?" Baloo asks desperately, "never tell me the odds, besides I've defied a lot of them my whole life, even if they were mostly accidents" Riven retorts and rotates corkscrew-style into a sideways-position through another crevice, which began rotating from vertical to horizontal while they're flying, amazingly with incredible accuracy and care Riven pulls it off, the same with a rock-face that shows up right in front of them when pulling up sharply, avoiding by a millimeter, then Riven pulls off a vertical U-turn at a tunnel, which reveals a cave-passageway, and at the very bottom it abruptly levels out, but Riven still successfully pulls it off, next he pulls up at an eighty-degree angle to avoid some rocks in the way before he levels out at the same angle, now has a bunch of rock-bridges to deal with, Riven, with extremely hard concentration, ascends and descends at normally impossible angles while the others hold their breaths, finally after the bridges were cleared, Riven dove at a ninety-degree angle before leveling out at the same angle at a crevice down on the water, but Riven also had to position the conwing obliquely with the left wing plowing through the water while the right pointed to the cave's ceiling, occasionally skidding it. Finally after what felt longer than what it really was, they clear Mirkle-Pass completely and emerge into an open space of ocean, the Cape-Suzette-cliffs directly to their right. Riven exhales a big breath now that they were out of danger. Once again, he beats the odds. Baloo felt himself over incase he got hurt again, but felt no pain anywhere, "I don't believe it" he whispers, he also relieves Riven who was looking pretty exhausted, "told you I could do it, though that did take a lot out of me" Riven panted looking like he'll fall asleep, "ow" Wildcat groaned and they see a bruise on his head, "uh oh" Kit dreaded and got up to check, "quick Wildcat how many fingers am I holding" Kit asks holding out one finger, "oh my head, hey where am I, and who are you guys? I can't remember" Wildcat moaned making Kit face-palm, "great" he moans, "hi-ya" Riven suddenly screamed and slams his fists on Wildcat's head, "ow why did you...hey now I can remember now" Wildcat says happily, "how did you know that would work?" Rebecca asks Riven, "well hitting your head super-hard doesn't just cause amnesia, but cure it too, ironic isn't it?" Riven explains, "why didn't I think of that?" Kit wonders, he knew a strong bonk on the head could erase all your memories, but not that a repeat could also repair the damage, had he known, it probably would've prevented that mishap where Baloo met the ghost of Joe Magee, "what about the pirates?" Molly asks suddenly, eveyone look around but saw nothing, "guess they were smart enough to not even try to fallow us into the pass, or became more victims for it" Kit theorized, but it didn't matter: they were safe and back home. Back with the pirates, Don was looking out the bridge's window blankly, which the other pirates noticed and found it unusual, normally when they were bested by their archenemies Karnage tended to undergo a childish temper-tantrum and rant, but this time he didn't. Jock looks over at his captain while driving the flying-aircraft-carrier, once they found that the Sea Duck was heading into Mirkle-Pass, Karnage ordered everyone to abort: air-pirates may be daredevils, but even they had their limits, and Karnage didn't want to take any chances, saying that the pass will take care of the good-guys (though he didn't entirely believe it). Mad Dog walks into the bridge and sees his captain still staring out, eventually getting the courage to ask "you alright sir?", Karnage turned to him, but simply looked away again, "yeah I am fine" he mutters, "awe cheer up, we'll get them next time" Mad-Dog says, "it's not that, I always thought Baloo would always be my main nemesis, but he never put up a fight like that ninja-type-plesiosaur, and while I'm still hoping for another rematch in any way or form, I am honored to have him as an enemy" Don states, "wait, you, like him?" Mad-Dog gasps, "do not be ridiculous Mad-Dog, I don't like him personally, but the challenges he gave me I do like, it is a great honor to have an archenemy, and today, Riven Plesio is now my archenemy, aside from Baloo and co of course" Don corrects with declaration, Mad-Dog simply shrugs, he didn't exactly get some of it, but was fine with it anyway, "okay" he murmurs and left, Karnage was sure Mad-Dog didn't fully comprehend it, and doubted the other pirates would either, but wasn't concerned about it in the least, "take us home Scotty" he commands Jock who nods and does just that. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction